


Everyone Wins (except the First Order)

by vmprsm



Series: Everyone Wins [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, That's Not How The Force Works, honestly i just need to live vicariously through rey, i never thought these three would be so nasty but here we are, the m/m is only referred to, theyre disgustingly sweet and kinky af, when i say pet names i mean that literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmprsm/pseuds/vmprsm
Summary: At a Resistance victory party, Rey gets rather more than she expected when Poe wants to play a game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright i wrote this in one day, and one did one pass over for errors. it is unbeta'd because im ashamed. i dont even go to this fandom, but here i am, sticking my nasty little nose in. im just poly as fuck and sometimes i need to let it out through my writing. 
> 
> this concept was just a liiiittle bit inspired by a jack/gabe lap sex overwatch fic, found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8600308
> 
> the music playing at the beginning of the fic is Left Hand Free by alt-j. i suggest a repeat of Fitzpleasure and Tessellate afterwards for appropriate sexyness. it got me through the writing process, along with my cheerledaers fricafreak and tezzypants

The music that pulsed through the intercom speakers was something like rock, with a sexy melody that was apparently popular in the new capitol. Rey wouldn’t know, she’d never been, but still her hips swayed easily to the sound as she wormed her way through the throng of bodies. It was, as she’d learned, easier to dance through a dance floor than attempt to walk around it. 

The party was impromptu, but a well needed break from the stress of the war. It was a celebration for the Resistance taking down yet another First Order base, this one on a large asteroid somewhere out near the Geonosis system. In no way did she really know where that was, but she’d been told it was important. That it would interrupt the supply line to the violent regime. She had assumed to believe it. 

Since the explosion of Starkiller Base, the First Order had turned into more of a pack of cornered wolves as opposed to a military force. They were still horridly powerful, but their altercations with the Resistance were dirty and quick scraps in open space where they were more likely to cripple the attackers and run as opposed to ‘crushing’ them and attempting to take prisoners. The chaos on their end had become obvious, and it was only a matter of time before they fell. 

Her own destiny was something to be determined, and her hands clenched around the cold, sweating bottles in her hand. Kylo Ren was still out there, and she knew from Luke’s visions that it would come down to one or the other, as it always had.

But today wasn’t the day for destiny, and Rey pasted on a smile as she came into view of her...her Poe.

Training had ended some time ago, with a wave of Luke’s hand. “The Jedi are gone,” he’d said, “you are something new, as Kylo Ren is not a Sith. Their tenants will not hold for you. I’ve given you all the skills I still carry, sharpening them is your own task. Rejoin the Resistance, learn what they have to teach you.”

She had tried to convince him to come with her, but he waved her off again. He was too old, he said, and tired, and his time was over. “If I’m needed, I’ll be there.” He’d said, and directed her back to her shuttle. 

So back she’d come, using her secret frequency to contact the Resistance and get the coordinates to their secondary base. General Organa had moved the primarily fleet after they were compromised by the First Order.

Weeks passed, she settled in, grew roots that never had the opportunity in the deserts of Jakku. She made friends, comrades, educators, and even something like a parent in General Organa. She seemed to know through the Force the bond that had started forming between her and Han, and had taken her in, as well as permanently gifting her the Falcon. She wasn’t a lenient caregiver, or often a kind one, but her love of her people shone through in everything she did. 

Sometimes, Rey felt strange about it, as if she were taking a parent from a boy who already felt alone. Kylo Ren, alone on the other side of the galaxy. But she shook it off. He wasn’t a boy, he was a monster. He had abandoned Leia, and Han, and if she needed to stand in for a negligent, murderous son, she would. 

Gosh, wasn’t she deep in the mental well today? She bodily shook herself from head to toe as she approached Poe, trying to throw of the heavy thoughts. Thoughts like that could wait for tomorrow. He beamed at her, gaze drawn away from having a watchful eye on some of his squad. 

In growing roots, Rey had also learned to bloom. Maybe it was almost dying together, but Finn had connected to Poe, Rey had connected to Finn, and in what felt like the natural order of things, Rey and Poe came together. It was a truly lovely arrangement, if she had to put words to it, and the suave pilot had years of relationship experience and expertise to share with them. He seemed to enjoy every second, and there were a lot of them. Neither she loved more, but it was true that Poe was more...forward. She didn’t much mind. It seemed every day she learned something new about herself.

The rest of the base didn’t seem to mind either, and Poe’s squad had almost immediately started in on the playful jabs, physically and verbally, when anyone saw them together. 

It seemed they didn’t notice now, circled loosely around a dancing figure and passing along a bottle of whiskey. Rey, flicking her eyes over to them and back to Poe, rolled her eyes. They would have to hope that the First Order didn’t attack tomorrow, there’d be no one able to fly the X-wings. He smiled back, like a sunbeam that made her heart clench. 

“Hey mouse,” he said playfully, and took a drink from her hand. He downed half in one go, and then set it aside on an overturned parts crate. The party was in one of the ship hangars, longer than it was wide and vacated for the occasion. The chairs weren’t too great, but Poe didn’t look to mind, and most everyone else was standing. “What kinda trouble you sniffing out?”

“None.” Rey retorted sassily, and opened her own bottle. Drinking was certainly newer to her, and this being her second bottle meant she was already a little tipsy. She tipped her head up to drink and felt his hand slip into hers, limp at her side. Barely having time to swallow, he yanked her around and down. With a yelp, she fell into his lap, she he snaked his tan arms around her waist.

“Want me to help you find some?” He purred into her ear, low and sultry, and she shuddered involuntarily. 

Without answering, she drank more, putting her bottle next to his when she finished. Their liquids were now even, though Poe was certainly several bottles ahead. “Where’s Finn?” She asked instead. 

Poe didn’t seemed deterred in the least, and began rubbing gently fingers into her ribs. She sighed happily as he answered, “Dunno, around I assume.”

Finn had proved himself to be a competent pilot for a different Resistance squad while she had been away, especially with the Force assisting him. It had become apparent quite rapidly after the battle on Starkiller that he was sensitive. However, he’d passed up on training. “Had enough of that,” he’d said, “maybe when I’m older. Just let it do what it wants for now.”

She couldn’t fault him his choice, especially not when Leia had done the same when she was young. Her abilities still came in quite handy as a military leader. Not everyone with the Force had to swing around a lightsaber and save the galaxy.

Rey was going to make him a lightsaber anyways, but that was beside the point. 

“Hmm,” she mused, “around.” Rey gave a cursory glance across the long expanse, and glimpsed his chocolate-hued skin at their 10 o’clock. She loved referring to him as chocolate, and he seemed shyly pleased. Chocolate was delicious, as she’d learned. They didn’t have chocolate on Jakku. Finn was busy chatting happily with several pilots from his squad, probably going of the details of the base takedown in fantastic detail. It was a good way for him to decompress, to put away some of his stress over fighting in a healthy way. It had also become obvious that Finn was at risk for PTSD if he didn’t find strategies to cope with his newly released emotions, a way to file away all of his experiences, first in the First Order, and then in the Resistance. She studied the back of his head, probing with the Force for his general feelings, and came up with nothing but positivity. She pulled back. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Poe replied, drawing out the ‘o’. He was clearly more loose-lipped than his more sober self. They sat in contented silence for a minute or two, watching their friends enjoy themselves, until she felt his fingers dancing along her hipbones.

“Rey,” he said, sing-song. 

“What?” She replied, matching his tone.

“I’ve missed you.” He said, and sounded sincere. It was true they hadn’t had much time, either as couples or as a triad, in the past couple weeks. It had been a frenzy to pin down a plan for the FO base, a scramble to get the resources for the assault, then the damn thing had _happened_ , and both Finn and Poe had been ghosts for the whole thing, flitting around while planning then risking their lives in the act. 

Rey reached a hand back and stroked his jaw, enjoying the fresh stubble as she settled against his chest. “I missed you too,” she said softly. 

Poe nuzzled the back of her neck, her hair pulled into a pretty bun courtesy of Leia, breath warm on her skin, and slipped his curious pointer fingers into her waistband. 

She started slightly, straightening in his grip and he huffed. Suddenly, a lightbulb went on in her mind as her ass scooted back and she felt how much he’d ‘missed her’. “Oh, Poe,” she said chastisingly. 

He kept teasing the soft skin around her hips. “Yes?”

“This is not the place.”

“It isn’t?”

“Definitely not!” Rey sounded scandalized, but the blood rushed to her cheeks. 

Poe kept up the motion, snaking dangerously towards her centerline and down. She clasped her hands over his wrists. 

“Little mouse,” he murmured, “the big cat just wants to play.” He literally _purred_ in her ear, digging nails into her skin and she shuddered again, her walls clenching of their own accord. Poe’s seduction voice was a force to be reckoned with, and she was in no way immune. She looked around, wary, but no one was looking in their direction.

She didn’t let up her grip. “Kit,” she mumbled back, and she was sure her ears were scarlet at using the pet name in public, “mice don’t play out in the open.” Rey gave meaningful tilt of her head towards the party. They were on the edge of it, one side open to the expanse of the landing strips outside the hangar, but only forty or so feet from the nearest ally. Their conversation was private, but not if Poe kept teasing. 

“You can with me,” he said, scratching lightly and his farthest nail snagged some of her pubic hair. How had he gotten that under her shorts? “I’ll protect you.”

She squirmed angrily and he groaned, slipping his hands away. “Not fair,” he sighed, lifting her up enough to adjust himself. When she came back down, his cock was pressed to the middle of her ass. She squeaked. 

They sat for another moment, and then she felt a hand on her thigh. On her skin. 

“Poe-” she started, but slipped his hand under and squeezed the sensitive flesh. Rey gasped. That wasn’t fair at all. 

The sneaky bastard had slipped under her skirt on the side that was facing away from the party, and she had no way of getting him out without leaving his lap entirely. To be honest, she was quite comfortable, and a little voice inside told her to stay. Nobody had noticed yet, right?

The skirt was a new addition to her wardrobe, again at the insistence of General Organa. “You need something nice for when you meet people!” She’d said, exasperated with Rey’s line of earth toned, loose pants hanging in the closet. “If it’s green, will you wear it?”

Green it was, like the forests of Takodana, and she was so weak for the color she relented. It was comfy, and she had so much room to move. She wore a pair of stretchy shorts underneath the floor length affair in case she had to kick butt at some random point, but those didn’t seem to be stopping Poe at all. 

Kneading gently, Poe moved his head to the side away from the party and licked the shell of her ear. She shifted, and felt the wetness in her shorts. Damn him. 

“Maybe we should go,” Rey said quietly, trying to hint towards a bedroom, or really anywhere else. It’d be fast. They’d be back in ten minutes. 

“Or,” Poe said, then paused to nibble her earlobe, “we should stay.”

“ _Poe,_ ” she whined. 

“Trust me mouse.” He nipped her ear, and pulled his mouth away. She sighed at the loss. When he called her mouse she was weak to his desires, and he damn well knew it. She leaned back again, and his hand slid over her thigh and towards her genitals. 

As soon as his questing fingers got near, she tensed in anticipation. Poe had magical hands, she and Finn agreed. He knew how to move just the right way, with just the right pressure, it was like he had some sort of precognition even though they both knew he was dense as a rock when it came to the Force. They wiggled under her shorts, and touched her gently, exploring well-known territory. Rey bit her lip. 

He sighed shakily. “You _are_ into this,” he said, but Rey had no doubt he already knew. Something about the risk was exciting. She shushed him, tilting her hips slightly forward. Poe took the hint, and started circling two gentle fingers around her clit, slick with her own lubrication. It was an effort to stay still as he teased her. 

Secondarily, it was an effort not to spread her legs at the pleasure, and she tensed again to keep them in place. It was hard to focus on the party around them. 

“Rey,” he said, and took her chin. She followed his guide, and he kissed her. She gave way easily, so when he took her by the waist she twisted around, legs spreading on their own. She sat nearly sideways, facing at an angle away from the party, one leg to the front and the other draped over the side on his legs. Her skirt was so voluminous, made of a stiff fabric that held shape, that his hand was invisible from the outside. 

She pulled back from his kiss, breathing heavily. “Pretend we’re talking.” He commanded, and she opened her mouth dumbly. Poe started miming words at her, opening and closing his lips silently, and she began a stream of consciousness chatter that bypassed her better judgment. 

“I’m going to kick your perky butt in the next sparring match, for making me do this. You and your sexy stupid voice and what if someone sees us I will never live it down Poe I have a _reputation_ ,”

He countered, pressing just a bit harder so that she gasped, breaking her train of thought. “You think they don’t hear you when you sneak into the barracks? You think they don’t hear _Finn_? They know you’re ours and what I do to you. And I bet you like that they know. You have the best damn pilot in the Resistance in your bed, little girl.”

Her insides pulsed in pleasure, and a fresh bit of liquid pushed out of her. He was right, he was right and she was so embarrassed it was a good thing that she wasn’t facing the party because her red face would be like a beacon. “Poe, Poe, kit,” she breathed with effort, trying to keep it together, “I don’t think I can-” 

“Shh,” he said, and used his free arm to drag one of her clenching hands around his neck. She followed with the other. “Trust me.”

His hand sped up, and she spasmed slightly, holding her core tight as the heat built unstoppably, low in her belly. Of course, the jerk had it just right, building her steadily until she spilled over without any control over it. As she came Poe caught her mouth with his own again so when she moaned he stifled it and swallowed down the sound. She trembled in his lap, but to the casual observer it would likely appear that they were just making out. 

She came down from the orgasm slowly, blinking her way through it, eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. She shook again as she dragged a fingertip through her folds, spreading around the truly inexcusable wetness. “Beautiful,” he said roughly, and she whined at him. His dick was still pressed tight between her hip and his body, and it pulsed when she moved. 

“Can we go now?” Rey asked, panting against his skin. 

“Mm, why would we? We’ve only started.” Poe pushed her back around, letting her settle against his chest again but offset slightly from center. She released his neck to find she had no idea what to do with her hands now. 

The dilemma was easily forgotten as she felt him shift, his pants snapping open with a sound she identified immediately. Panic welled up in her chest, almost washing away her post-orgasmic glow. “What are you doing!” She hissed, hands clutching at the sides of his legs. 

“What does it seem like?” He retorted playfully, quickly rearranging her skirt, pulling it back so that it more fully covered his lap. “Playtime.”

“Oh my stars, Poe, you can’t just-” she felt the tip of his naked cock brush her lower back, so very warm, and Rey’s brain went offline for a moment. She tried to force it back to functioning as he shifted her once more, bumping her forward off his chest so he could have space. A hand slid up her thigh again. 

This needed to stop, she knew it did, but even after only a couple minutes past her climax she was excited again, and she knew it would be so easy to just let him do what he wanted. She warred with herself as he slipped a finger into the leg of her shorts, sliding down tantalizingly to the crotch and pulling them aside. 

The exposure was a slap of arousal to the face, and her mouth opened to make noise but he quickly pulled his hand away. 

“I know you want this, mouse, but you don’t want to give away the game so easily, do you?” His voice in her ear again was not helping matters, and she flexed her hands. 

“On your lap,” he said, and Rey let go of the death grip on his legs, sliding them into her lap demurely. “And lift up again.” 

Against the sirens of 'this is a horrible idea' going off in her head, she shifted her weight to her own legs, now set to either side of his knees, and let him shuffle down a tad. The base of his cock, still mostly uncovered, pressed warmth maddeningly close to her opening. She looked around again, but the party had been going for hours and most people appeared too inebriated to even bother looking at the two quiet heroes in the corner. 

“Poe, are you sure?” Rey asked, putting up one last bit of fight, as half-hearted as it was. She could feel her heartbeat between her legs she was so disgustingly turned on. 

Poe didn’t seem to be paying attention to her, instead scrutinizing the crowd. “And…” his fingers went back into her shorts, “now.”

In a swift motion he pulled the cloth aside, bumped her up with a flex of his thighs, and slid halfway in before she could even take a breath. How he did it she couldn’t fathom, his free hand was gently gripping her waist. Nonetheless, even as wet as she was the intrusion was a sudden stretch, and she couldn’t keep quiet. 

“Aah!”

A few faces, totally indistinguishable with pleasure coursing her veins and blurring her vision, turned their way. She panicked, and twisted around as much as she could without jostling him further to smack him on his free arm. “Poe!” She said to him, trying to keep the shake out of her voice. “Don’t pinch me! Mean!” 

He chuckled, leaning up to kiss her cheek, rubbing her side. “Sorry, but you were the one to bring up the sunburn incident again.”

The faces, presumably appeased with their little lovers quarrel, turned back around. The pair sat stock still until it seemed they wouldn’t be observed again. Rey felt his cock pulse inside her and she clenched. Her legs began to shake from the effort of holding herself up. 

“Good cover,” Poe murmured, his hand now resting on her hip under her skirt. “Now, slowly.”

When Poe said slowly, he meant it. He controlled her descent with a newly tight grip on her hip, rocking gently in and out in tiny movements until she was fully seated. She had never ridden him or Finn like this before, and the angle of his slightly curved cock was pressing against her walls in a new and agonizingly pleasurable fashion. It was almost tighter feeling than normal.

By the time she felt the stretch of the base and the tickle of his hair on her ass, she was trying not to gasp for air. His hair brushed her neck again as he looked around, then he lifted her halfway up just to drop her down again. 

“Mmm!” She moaned, mouth clamped firmly shut. Rey forced her hands to relax, trying to look as casual as possible. Poe was back to stroking her side. 

“You’re doing so good,” he said, keeping his voice low but not really whispering anymore. “If only they knew what was going on here, they’d be begging to see.” 

Rey squirmed, nudging him around inside her. He gripped her tighter. “You’ve got to move.” She said in a quiet rush. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Poe teased, “I can’t hear you.”

She really did pinch him his time, hard in the meat of his outer thigh, and he jerked under her. She held in a gasp, grunting quietly instead. “ _Move_ ,” she demanded. 

“As my mouse desires.” Poe replied with a clear smirk in his tone, and she shifted her weight imperceptibly forward again to give him room between her and the seat. 

His thrusts were short and slow, careful, but he was so deep that she could feel everything. Her mouth opened just enough to let out a low moan, and he groaned in response. 

“You can’t keep clenching like that, I-”

Rey cut him off as she shoved him back down, burying his cock in her again as she sat up straight. She felt him turn his face away from the crowd, and his hand left her hip. Someone had turned around, briefly, and had full sightline to them even though they didn’t seem to be looking. They were from yellow squad, if she was discerning the stripe on their flight suit correctly. After a solid thirty seconds in when Rey’s heart beat crazily in her throat, the figure turned back around, dragged into conversation again. 

She glanced back at Poe. “Are you alright?”

Poe had shoved two knuckles into his mouth and had bit down hard, presumably to stifle himself. “Mhm.” He replied, strained. 

Smirking at her little victory, it took a few nudges before her brain realized it. A tingle in the Force, like a thread tugging on her mind, was pulling her attention away from her lover. She looked back towards the party and gasped. 

Still at her 10 o’clock, Finn was now facing them, frozen.

Her heart, which had just begun to move back down into her chest, shot back up. Rey probed him through the Force, but he seemed almost empty of feeling. Oh no. The three of them had quite the open arrangement, and they split off into couples often enough, but was this too far? Did he even know? She slapped Poe on the leg. 

“What?” He asked, clearly still recovering from the shocking treatment. 

“Finn.” She said, and he followed her gaze. 

A silent moment. “Well, shit.”

“He probably felt...it.” These words Rey muttered out of the side of her mouth, like an animal trying not to move in front of a predator. It was very likely that at his distance, Finn couldn’t see she was speaking. 

“Do you think he,”

“I don’t know.” 

“One way to find out.” Poe said, and put both hands on her waist. Rey watched Finn intently until, to her complete amazement, the dark man nodded at them. 

She could _hear_ Poe’s grin. “Right.” He lifted her again and she sunk back down with agonizing slowness. 

She whimpered, hand once again clenching in front of her. Still, she kept her eyes on Finn, looking for a further reaction. Poe made his motion two more times before she saw Finn adjust the front of his pants. 

“Gods,” she gasped, tearing her eyes away to look down at her own lap, moving slowly under her gaze without her control. “He’s _watching_.”

“I know,” Poe replied, and his voice was becoming ragged, “isn’t this just what you wanted?”

“It’s what you wanted.”

“We.” 

Rey couldn’t argue with him, the pleasure building again. Anyways, he wasn’t wrong. Who would be insane enough to have sex in a room full of people if they weren’t excited by the idea of being caught? Now that they had been, knowing that Finn was on board with their little display was just another spike of pleasure that regularly rocketed down her spine. 

The wetness was starting to become noticeable under her ass, mingling in Poe’s curls and creating a messy dampness that was deeply embarrassing. 

“As I was saying,” Poe began again, “I’m having a hard enough time going this slow, so if you could stop clenching, that’d be perfect.”

She patted his leg. “You deserve it. If you finish now I’ll kill you.” The threat was half fake, she would definitely kick his ass later if he came before she was ready. They were already in this horrible predicament, she was going to use it to full advantage. She locked eyes with Finn again, who had moved into a more comfortable stance, legs spread shoulder width and arms loosely across his chest. She imagined she could see his erection pushing on his pants. She hoped it was there. He raised an eyebrow at her. Feeling brave, she winked back. 

What she didn’t expect was for him to respond. Breaking his stance, he began to approach. His gait was loose and his hips swayed in counter with his shoulders like he was prowling. A predator indeed, she thought, and the idea made her laugh nervously.

“Hmm? Oh.” Poe said smartly, and stilled. 

Finn reached them in a matter of seconds, his soldier's training making him naturally walk much faster than most. He stood in front of them, and Rey’s eyes wandered to his crotch, set so obviously in front of her. Definitely affected. She smiled. 

“What going on over here then?” He asked, as if he didn’t know.

“Just a little game.” Poe replied. He twitched inside her again, hard as a rock. 

“Can I play too?”

Rey almost lost it at Finn’s words. Poe talking dirty was one thing, but when Finn got up the courage to do it, she was likely to unravel. She struggled, eyes shutting tight as she shifted her hips side to side on Poe’s dick. 

“Of course, pup.” Oh, he just _had_ to use Finn’s pet name too, didn’t he? “You want to be on my team?” 

“No,” Rey moaned, looking up at Finn with pleading eyes. 

“You know better than to play with the cat, Rey. He always wins.”

Wasn’t he right, she thought poutily. Out loud she said, “But if you’re on my team we might win together.”

“Oh, I think we can all be winners here.” Finn adjusted himself again. “Go on, Poe, your turn.”

Poe took Finn’s words as law it seemed, and wasted no time in beginning to move again. Rey clutched at air, and tilted her head up to the ceiling, unseeing. She didn’t know what it was he was managing to press against inside her, but it was going to make her come again if she didn’t gain some control over this situation. “At least block us a little,” she implored Finn. 

His dark eyes, pupil blown wide, searched her face. “Isn’t that part of the game?”

“Dammit,” she cursed, and she heard both men huff a laugh. Then Poe snapped his hips up, burying in deep as he could to make her open her mouth in a silent yell. It took everything she had not to give them away entirely. 

“Language, mouse.” Finn admonished, and she mentally added him to the ass-kicking list. It seemed he would take a little pity on her, as he stepped to the side so his body shielded her from view. He leaned down. “My turn?” He asked Poe. 

“Be my guest.” Poe said, beginning to roll his hips gently, returning Rey to putty. 

Finn pressed his plush lips to Rey’s, and she answered the kiss hungrily, opening her mouth to let in his tongue. They tangled, and she was so distracted she didn’t even notice his hand move to her skirt until he was rubbing her through the fabric. 

She jerked, suddenly overwhelmed with sweet pleasure, and Finn held her chin in place as in seconds she came again, panting and moaning into his mouth. 

She heard Poe groan as she tightened around his cock, and then felt his orgasm overcome him, hard pulses against her walls as he ejaculated. It only intensified her aftershocks, and she shuddered all through his climax. 

Somehow, incredibly, when Finn stood up straight again, she could see that no one was looking at them. The crowd had thinned out, as it was becoming late in the evening. Rey had no idea how long they’d been at it, but it felt like forever. 

Poe ground his hips against her one last time, and then lifted her up enough to slide out. Immediately Rey felt as if she was going to leak, and adjusted her shorts back into place hurriedly as Poe tucked himself away. 

Finn pulled her up by the arms, and she stumbled against his chest. “You win,” she mumbled, suddenly exhausted. 

As Finn laughed, Poe slapped his hands on the front of his legs as he stood. “Damn right.” 

“Hey,” said Finn, “who said I was done playing?” Their gazes zeroed in on his erection, still visible through his pants. 

“Can we play somewhere else now?” Rey asked, imploring. 

“Of course, dear.” Finn kissed the top of her head.

They made their way to a side door in the hangar, the shortest path back to their barracks. “Maybe,” Poe said, bumping his hip into Finn’s, “if the mouse wants a break, the big bad dog can show the cat how it’s done.”

“Yes, please.” Finn and Rey said together, and the door closed behind them.


End file.
